


Finished art: Snape, "Bitch."

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Finished Art [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Just a simple fanart of Severus doing a "bitch" face. Part of a comic in the works.Created in Ibis Paint on my phone.
Series: Finished Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Finished art: Snape, "Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
